


Das Artefakt von Tod und Chaos

by RedRonja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry trauert um Snape, Zeitreiseunfall mit Animus
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Harry Potter ist inzwischen Auszubildender Aurorlehrling. Er bedauert immer noch bei der Schlacht Severus Snape verloren zu haben, der ein guter Freund für ihn war. Und zwischen den wöchentlichen Papierkram findet er ein altes Buch, das ihn helfen könnte, Severus tatsächlich zu retten. Zu dumm nur, das er auf seiner Suche noch anderen in den Weg gerät.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry hatte noch einen langen Tag vor sich, bevor er ins Wochenende starten konnte. Wenn ihn jemand gewarnt hätte, mit wieviel Papierkram man zu tun bekam, wenn man sich für den Beruf als Auror entschied, hätte er George gefragt, ob er als Ladenhilfe angeheuert werden könnte.

Noch war er ja auch nicht ein fertiger Auror, sondern erst in der Ausbildung. Und als Auszubildende, waren seine Kollegen und er, für alles zuständig, was während der Woche passiert war.

Jeder Auror musste eine Übersicht über die Vorkommnisse der Woche abliefern. Das waren Berichte über die Vorfälle von Zaubertrankunfällen, öffentliches Zaubern und dessen Konsequenzen, illegaler Besitz von magischen Wesen, Verhaftungen...die Liste war endlos.

Und bevor er für heute nach Hause gehen konnte, hatte er noch einiges vor sich.

Nichts davon hatte sich Harry vorgestellt, als er vor der Asche Voldemorts stand. Mit Asche vor den Füßen, und einen Haufen Toten, denkt man nicht an Papierstapel. Sie hatten den größten Teil der Todesser ausser Gefecht setzen können. Danach gab es eine große Untersuchung, damit nicht schon wieder jemand behaupten konnte, er hätte nur unter Imperio gekämpft.

Nach dieser Untersuchung, hatte jeder eine Gerichtsverhandlung bekommen, und jeder für schuldig befundene, war durch den Schleier geworfen worden, durch den auch Sirius gefallen war.

Er hatte Severus begraben. Das ihn mit dem Tränkemeister freundschaftliche Gefühle verbanden, hatte keiner gewusst, und hätte, wahrscheinlich, auch keiner geglaubt.

Jeder hatte den Tränkemeister als völlig böse gesehen. Keiner hatte sich die Mühe gegeben ihn wirklich zu sehen. Snape war eben der bösartige Zaubertranklehrer.

Das Severus sich um ihn kümmerte, wenn es sonst keiner tat, hatte niemanden interessiert.

Severus hatte sich um die Folterwunde gekümmert, die Umbridge ihn zugefügt hatte, er versuchte ihn vor den Manipulationen und Visionen Voldemorts zu schützen.

Das Sirius trotzdem starb, war eine Verkettung unglücklicher Ereignisse, um nicht zu sagen, ein Riesenhaufen Kacke.

Harry hatte sich noch mehr Mühe gegeben, zu lernen, wie er seine Gedanken schützen konnte, aber Severus hatte ihm auch erklärt, warum er so wenig Erfolg hatte. Damals hatte Harry nicht wenig Lust gehabt, Dumbledore für völlig wahnsinnig zu erklären.

Dessen Pläne mit ihm, waren letztendlich, auch nicht besser als Voldemorts Pläne.

Severus hatte sich die größte Mühe gegeben ihn zu helfen. Nur wegen ihn, hatte Harry nie aufgegeben. Das er ihn nicht retten konnte, hatte Harry tief getroffen. Severus war ein, schlecht gelaunter, guter Freund gewesen und er hatte nichts zurück geben können. Noch heute, nagte ein Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit an ihm, der Gedanke was er hätte machen müssen, hätte tun können...und mit der Zeit wurde es nicht leichter.

Jeder um ihn herum, baute sich ein eigenes Leben auf, jeder versuchte die Verluste aufzuarbeiten, die es gegeben hatte. Und er stand geistig immer wieder im Bootshaus. Er stand vor der Leiche und wünschte sich nichts mehr als einen Zeitumkehrer. Oder ein Wunder.

Jetzt war er 20 und sortierte den Papierkram der Woche. Nur noch ein Stapel, der beschlagnahmten Pergamente, aus den Haus eines Zauberers dessen Ritual falsch gelaufen war, und dann konnte er seinen Arbeitsplatz verlassen.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Zwischen den Pergamenten lag ein altes Notizbuch. Und darauf das Zeichen der Heiligtümer des Todes.

Was konnte das sein? Es handelte sich nicht um das Märchenbuch von Beedle den Barden...

Er nahm es und öffnete es. Eine Karte fiel heraus. Er hob sie auf und las den ersten Satz, und plötzlich war alles andere egal.

"Ich habe eine Schuld zu begleichen, eine Lebensschuld. Als ich den Tod ins Auge sah, starb jemand an meiner statt. Er hätte nicht sterben müssen. Ich weiß es. Er starb und ich lebte. Meine Schuld und mein Gewissen drängen mich, den Weg zu finden, den jemand vom Tod zu retten, möglich macht. Ich denke ihn gefunden zu haben."


	2. Die Notizen

Zitternd starrte er abwechselnd auf das Notizbuch und den Papierstapel.

Wenn...wenn es einen Weg gab...einen Weg Severus zu retten...vor dem qualvollen Tod im Bootshaus...er würde alles tun...alles machen...alles um seinen Freund zu retten!

Er musste so viel herausfinden, wie nur möglich!

Was für ein Ritual hatte diesen Zauberer...sein Name war Daniel Juno...was für ein Ritual hatte er durchgeführt, und weswegen hatte es ihn getötet?  
Hatte das Ritual überhaupt mit seiner Suche zu tun? Gab es noch andere Unterlagen in seinem Haus?

Schnell sortierte er die Dinge und Ordner durch, die den Fall betrafen. Er kopierte die Originale, damit niemanden auffiel, das sie fehlten.

Er würde sich für diese Woche Urlaub nehmen, um genug Zeit für seine Nachforschungen zu haben.  
Er notierte sich die Adresse Junos, und nahm den Kamin nach Hause.

Heute Nacht, würde er ins Haus des Zauberers einbrechen, und versuchen zu finden, was zu finden war.  
Bis dahin, würde er in den Unterlagen nachsehen, wonach er Ausschau halten musste.

Er nahm nochmal die Karte. Viel mehr konnte man auf ihr nicht lesen, sie war in verschiedenen Sprachen geschrieben, und hatte mehrere merkwürdige Zeichnungen.

Blieb also das Notizbuch.

Nicht die selbe Schrift wie auf der Karte. Und nicht nur eine Person, hatte sich dort Notizen gemacht. Jeder hatte sich mit der Karte und den Hinweisen beschäftigt und Vermutungen angestellt.

"Offensichtlich ging es um ein Werkzeug, ein Artefakt. Es ist nicht identisch, mit den Werkzeugen der Ersten."

"Er schrieb, das er eine Lebensschuld hätte. Anhand meiner Nachforschungen, habe ich erfahren das sein Name Erik Finley war."

"Der Code auf der Karte ist mehrsprachig, und zum Teil identisch, mit den Aufzeichnungen da Vincis."

"Die Ersten haben viele Mittel, allerdings nicht dieses.  
Um an IHR vorbeizukommen, braucht man das Artefakt. Die Heiligtümer sind der Anfang von etwas völlig anderem, aber auch nur der eine Teil, von etwas Größeren.  
Sie sind eine Nachricht!  
Das Artefakt kann nicht nur dafür verwendet werden, es muss auch noch eine größere Aufgabe erfüllen. Sie darf nicht davon wissen. Sie dürfen nichts darüber erfahren!"

"Der Botschafter muss die Nachricht überbringen!"

"Die Heiligtümer des Todes...findet man ihren Ursprung, hat man auch den entscheidenden Schlüssel zum Artefakt.  
Der Ursprung, kann aber nicht nur die Brücke über den Fluss sein...gibt es einen Hinweis, ob Tod danach die Brücke eingerissen hat?"

"Der Stab, der Stein, der Umhang, und das Zeichen aller Drei. Wo das eine Zeichen ist, findet man auch immer wieder ein anderes. Das A ohne Querbalken."


	3. Ein Einbruch

Die Nacht war noch jung, als Harry Potter seine Einbrecherkarriere begann.  
Den ganzen Spätnachmittag, hatte er sich durch die Dokumente gewühlt. Da einige in anderen Sprachen verfasst waren, hatte er sich einen guten Übersetzungszauber aus Hermines Büchern herausgesucht. Hermine war derzeit, in einer Art Warum-sich-für-eine-Sache-entscheiden-wenn-man-alle-haben-kann Phase. Schon wieder.

Nachdem sie sich einmal quer durch die Rechte der magischen Wesen gewühlt, und dabei gegen die letzten Änhänger von Umbridges Gnaden gekämpft, und gewonnen hatte, war sie nochmal in der verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts - lesen ist so viel einfacher, wenn es erlaubt ist...danach hatte sie öffentlich gemacht, das der größte Teil davon veraltet, und bis auf die Schutzzauber, wirkungslos war.

Die Abteilung wurde geschlossen und für ihre...Verdienste...durfte Hermine die Bücher behalten. Ob das, was sie gesagt hatte, stimmte, hatte niemand in Frage gestellt, aber das, war ja nichts wirklich neues in der magischen Gemeinde.  
Nebenher als Lektorin arbeitend, hatte sie selbst Zaubersprüche erstellt, unter anderen Klugheitszauber, einen Zauber mit denen man sowohl in anderen Sprachen lesen, schreiben und sich verständigen konnte und Runenzauber.  
Inzwischen hatte sie auch eine Katzenzucht.

Harry wusste, das ihr alles lieber war, als Ron in irgendeinster Art und Weise zu begegnen.  
Er mochte seine guten Seiten haben - irgendwo - aber man musste ausdauernd danach suchen. Und dafür, hatte Hermine nach dem Krieg keine Geduld gehabt. Ron wählte wie immer den bequemsten Weg und half George im Laden.

Harry wusste jetzt, wonach er im Haus suchen musste. Das war schon mal ein Anfang. Und er konnte damit rechnen, das die Auroren nur das mitgenommen hatten, von dem sie vermuteten, das es mit dem verunglückten Ritual zu tun hatte. Alles andere, musste schon nach den dunklen Künsten aussehen, damit sie es ebenfalls mitnehmen durften.

Der Ritualraum selbst, sah aus, als wäre etwas explodiert. Etwas war seltsam, es war,  
als hätte die Magie, mit etwas anderem, falsch herum reagiert...

Und die Auroren waren nicht in den Keller gegangen. Sie sollten nur den Ritualraum untersuchen und nicht das ganze Haus. Man konnte den Keller auch für einen Muggelkeller halten.  
Benzinkanister, alte Magazine, uralte Sammlungen von Bausteinen - war Daniel, genau wie Arthur Weasley, ein Liebhaber von Muggelsachen? Oder war sein Keller so, weil er nicht in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen war?

Ausserdem war da noch ein Raum. Ein gut versteckter Raum. Eine Art Bunker?

Der Raum war voller elektrischer Geräte und Maschinen. Und das Zimmer war vollgehängt mit weiteren Hinweisen.

Hermine hatte eine These aufgestellt, warum elektrischer erzeugter Strom und Magie nicht gemeinsam funktionierten. Zwar konnte natürlich entstandene Elektrizität, also Blitze, mit Magie funktionieren, aber künstlich erzeugter Strom und Magie, als natürliche Energie, stießen sich ab.

Zwei völlig verschiedene Energien, die unterschiedlich miteinander, oder besser, gegeneinander regierten.  
Der eine Grund, warum Kinder aus nichtmagischen Familien, schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht anders als durch Eulenpost kommunizieren konnten, endlich geklärt! Die Magie ließ es nicht zu.

Warum hatte sich die magische Gemeinde ab einen gewissen Punkt nicht weiter entwickelt? Die Magie...naja aber nicht nur das...

Konnte es sein, das die Geräte mit dem Ritual reagiert hatten? Hatte eine Art Energie Überlastung zum Tod des Zauberers geführt?

Und mitten zwischen all den Hinweiszetteln, hing ein großes Stück Pergament. Sowohl das Zeichen der Heiligtümer, als auch das A ohne Querbalken waren darauf.

Darauf stand:

So weit ich es verstanden habe, fand Erik Finley einen Weg, um seinen Freund zu retten. Die Karte bietet die Hinweise dazu und eine bestimmte Gruppe darf nicht davon erfahren. Die Heiligtümer sind ein Hinweis wonach man suchen muss, aber warum ging es auch um die Brücke?

Die drei Brüder hatten Tod mit dem Bau ihrer Brücke erzürnt, aber die Heiligtümer bekommen...aber...  
Warum sollte Tod sie dafür auch noch belohnen?

Die Versuche, den Fluß zu überqueren, brachten Tod die Seelen derjeniger, die ertrunken waren...mit einer Brücke war er doch davon abgeschnitten!

Muss man die Geschichte anders rum interpretieren? Ist sie absichtlich falsch erzählt worden, oder wurde sie verfälscht?

Der Tod wollte den Zauberern drei Werkzeuge geben, um etwas bestimmtes zu erreichen...die drei Brüder sahen die Heiligtümer als Zeichen seines Respekts, als Akzeptanz einer Niederlage...was wenn es eine Bezahlung war?

Tod wollte die Brücke! Eine besondere Brücke, die er als Werkzeug, für etwas noch Größeres benutzen konnte!

Die Brücke ist der Weg zum Artefakt, sie ist der Hinweis, den man für die Suche braucht!


	4. Fragen über Fragen

Harry saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
Er hatte alles aus dem Keller mitgenommen und ihn dann versiegelt. Vor ihm lag die Karte, zusammen mit vielen Notizzetteln, mit Versuchen sie zu decodieren. Eine sehr schwierige Aufgabe, da Leonardo da Vincis Talent in Verschlüsselung von Botschaften genial, aber eben schwer zu verstehen war.

Einige Landkarten lagen dabei, mit Versuchen den Fundort der Brücke einzuschränken.

Wo lag das Dorf, in dem der älteste Bruder wegen dem Elder Stab ermordet worden war?  
Es war laut der Geschichte ein fernes Dorf, aber es musste eine Erwähnung über einen Mord geben. Wenn der Umhang das Erbe der Potter Familie war, dann musste man nur einen Stammbaum auftreiben, um den jüngsten Bruder zu finden.  
Und zwischen all dem, waren sicher auch einige Hinweise über die Brücke zu finden.

Der Rest Der Notizen drehte sich, größtendteils, um den Verbleib der Heiligtümer des Todes.  
Das der Stein der Auferstehung im Besitz der Gaunts gewesen war, der Umhang ein Erbe der Potter Familie, und der Elder Stab im Besitz von Harry Potter sein musste, da er ihn im Zweikampf gegen Voldemort gewonnen hatte.

Harry schmunzelte.  
All die Mutmaßungen über den Verbleib der Heiligtümer.  
Ron und Hermine würden auf jeden Fall bestätigen, das er zwei davon nicht mehr hatte...

Hermine hatte wirklich geglaubt, das er den Stab zerbrochen und weggeworfen hatte.  
Genau wie sie geglaubt hatte, das er das Buch von Severus im Raum der Wünsche zurückgelassen hatte.

Nun, er hatte einen Stab zerbrochen und weggeworfen, aber nicht DEN Stab. Diesen Stab hatte er zusammen mit Severus begraben. Und da es niemanden interessiert hatte, wo Severus begraben lag...

Als er in den Wald ging, hatte er den Stein der Auferstehung nicht achtlos fallen gelassen.  
Auf dem Heiligtum lag, zu diesem Zeitpunkt der selbe Zauber, wie damals auf den Stein der Weisen. Nur wer ihn nicht benutzen wollte, würde ihn finden können. Aber ein Tarnzauber sorgte dafür, das dieser bestimmte Stein ein Kieselstein von vielen war...

Und sein "berühmter" Umhang?  
Das wusste auch Harry nicht. Er hatte ihn unter mehrfachen Fidelius und einem Bedingungszauber versteckt.  
Wenn die Bedingung erfüllt war, würde er ihn wiederfinden können. Damals war Harry so voller Trauer, das die Bedingung, die er gewählt hatte, war, das Severus am Leben sein sollte.

Sollte er also, ironischerweise, die Heiligtümer brauchen, konnte es sein, das er ein Problem hatte...

Auf einem Zettel war ein Ort notiert. Daniel hatte sich dort mit jemand treffen wollen, wegen wichtiger Informationen.

Ihn kam der Gedanke, das wenn dieser Kontakt, den Daniel hatte treffen wollen, nichts von dessen Aussehen wusste, er problemlos stattdessen auftauchen konnte.


	5. Nervige Laborkittel

Harry hatte sich wirklich auf alles vorbereitet. Hatte alles mögliche bedacht.

Wo genau der Treffpunkt war, und wann das Treffen sein sollte.  
Ob die Kontaktperson den echten Daniel Juno kennen könnte.  
Das die Kontaktperson nicht kommen würde, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Das sein Kontakt ihn mit seinen Problemen nicht helfen konnte, da sie zu spezifisch waren. Und noch ein paar Möglichkeiten mehr.

Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen gekidnappt zu werden.

Gleich nach der Vorstellung und der Nennung seines Namens, hatte man ihn weggezerrt und betäubt. Er hatte keine Ahnung wo er war. Allein in einem klinisch sauberen Raum mit seinen Händen an einen Sessel gefesselt. Zu seinem Glück, hatte er seinen Stab und die Karte in einer unsichtbaren Hosentasche, die nur er öffnen konnte. Das half seinen Kopfschmerzen allerdings nicht im geringsten...

Nach einer Weile, betrat ein älterer Mann im Laborkittel den Raum.

"Wer sind sie und warum haben sie mich entführt?" fragte Harry.

"Wer ich bin, ist nicht von Wichtigkeit. Ich weiß wer sie sind, und warum sie hier sind.  
Sie sind Daniel Juno, und sie spionieren uns schon seit einer Weile hinterher. Sie haben gedacht wir würden nicht bemerken, das sie unsere Geheimnisse aufdecken wollen?  
Schon seit einem Jahr, wissen wir von ihren Aktionen. Die Schriftrollen, die sie entwendet haben, und das sie wichtiges Wissen haben, das von großen Nutzen für uns sein können. Natürlich, haben wir sie für eine Weile für einen Assassinen gehalten, aber nichts deutete auf einen Kontakt zu ihnen hin.  
Offensichtlich fehlt ihnen der Zugang zu spezifischen Informationen und das, nahmen wir zum Anlass, um ihnen eine Falle zu stellen." sprach der Mann mit entnervend ruhiger, arroganter Stimme.

"Wenn ich ihnen die Schriftrollen zurückgebe, lassen sie mich dann gehen?"

"Natürlich nicht. Wir haben bestimmte Methoden, um zu erfahren, wo sie die Schriftrollen versteckt haben. Mister Juno, wir werden von ihnen alles erfahren, was sie wissen, jedes einzelne Detail."

"Und warum sollte ich das ihnen mitteilen? Sie haben mich einfach so entführt!"

"Daniel, natürlich haben wir auf ein gewisses Entgegenkommen gehofft, aber wir benötigen weder ihre Einwilligung, noch ihre Zusammenarbeit. Wir haben andere Möglichkeiten um an ihr Wissen zu kommen."

Und so fand sich Harry, an eine Liege gebunden, wieder. Beunruhigenderweise ein elektrisches Gerät, ein Animus, mit dem man genetische und aktuelle Erinnerungen abrufen und erleben konnte, auch wenn es derzeit, laut dem Mann im Laborkittel in der Experimentierphase war, und er als Experiment helfen konnte es zu verbessern.

Harry erkannte, ohne jedes Problem, wie sehr er in der Kacke steckte. Juno hatte offensichtlich die Gruppierung gefunden, die die Aufzeichnungen über das Artefakt nicht in die Hände bekommen sollte, und hatte von ihnen auch etwas gestohlen.  
Und nebenher bestand noch immer die Tatsache, das, sobald diese Wahnsinnigen die Maschine in Gang setzten, die Maschine mitsamt den Raum und ihm in der Mitte, exakt wie der Ritualraum des echten Daniel Juno aussehen würde. Und dort, hatte es ausgesehen, als wäre alles explodiert, und von Mister Juno war, außer angebranntes Blut, nichts übrig geblieben. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Zeit mehr zu haben.

Warum hatte Daniel überhaupt das Ritual durchgeführt wenn er wusste das er sterben würde?

Harry sah seine Lebenszeit dahin rinnen. Denselben Tod zu sterben wie Daniel Juno, das hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Er hatte weder Plan, noch Ahnung, was er jetzt noch machen konnte. Der Laborkittel hatte ihn bereits als Experiment 5 angegeben und in die Datei aktuelle Erinnerungen gesteckt. Was auch immer das genetische Gedächtnis war, der Mann war überzeugt, damit an Daniels wichtige Informationen zu kommen.

Und dann war es soweit. Harry konnte schon vorher spüren, wie seine Magie auf die elektrischen Geräte und den Strom reagierte. Und dann schalteten sie den Animus ein.

Ein zufälliger Beobachter von ausserhalb des Labors, hätte das Ereignis so beschreiben können: Ein plötzliches elektrisches Gurgeln, das schriller wurde, und in allen Farben explodierte. Keiner im selben Raum überlebte und der Animus war des Epizentrum gewesen. Von Experiment 5 war nichts übrig geblieben, außer ein sehr schwarzer Rußfleck.

****

Italien, Venedig 1508

Leonardo war gerade mit dem Auftrag für ein Gemälde fertig geworden, hatte es dem Auftragsgeber übergeben und eine gute Bezahlung bekommen, als Salai hereinkam. Bemerkenswert, vor allem, weil er so früh wieder da war. Normalerweise verbrachte er mehr Zeit beim Würfelspiel.

"Salai? Was hast du da?" fragte er neugierig.

"Ein Bote hat mir diese Schriftrolle übergeben, mit der Nachricht "Das derjenige mit dem Wissen und dem Durst nach mehr Wissen sehen wird, was nicht offensichtlich zu sehen ist"

"Faszinierend. Mal sehen."

Und als er die Rolle öffnete, war Leonardo definitiv überrascht. Das war seine eigene Schrift, und ein Teil des Codes, war von ihm schon mehrmals verwendet worden. Der Rest war offensichtlich eine Weiterentwicklung die er noch entziffern musste.

Mehrere Stunden später, war es dann so weit.  
Anscheinend hatte, so seltsam es war, sein älteres Ich eine Nachricht geschickt. An sich selbst und an Ezio. Mit Koordinaten und Datum und einer dringenden Bitte dort jemand abzuholen.

Nun die Nachricht mochte seltsam sein aber seit Ezio zum ersten mal mit dem Edenapfel gekommen war, und danach mit anderen Gegenständen, war Leonardo an diverse Seltsamkeiten gewöhnt.  
Zwei Tage später, erfuhr Ezio von der Notwendigkeit, zusammen mit Leonardo nach England zu reisen, und an einen bestimmten Ort auf jemanden zu warten.


End file.
